The Plague of Love - Arkos
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: An Arkos Story - The final round of the Vytal Festival is coming around but Pyrrha Nikos does not intend to leave without telling Jaune her feelings and having fun with her friends. Follow Pyrrha's POV as she goes through the days before the final Vytal Festival round.


**Pyrrha's POV**

It was a bright and sunny day at Beacon academy, as it usually was. The leaves on the trees were painted in the colours of autumn and fell down onto the ground. I could witness this from my window. It was quite relaxing. Seeing those autumn leaves... reminded me of that decision I had to make...

I let out a sigh and clenched my fists. Should I become the fall maiden? It was a tough decision.

Deep in thought, I took one last look at the autumn leaves. Then suddenly, i felt someone tap my shoulder. It made me jump, since i had been alone in silence for a while. I turned around quickly to see who wanted my attention.

It was... My team leader Jaune. A worried expression was painted across his face.

"Are you ok Pyrrha?" He asked me.

"Yeah... i'm fine." I replied, forcing a smile.

The room fell into silence for a while. It's usually quiet when Nora isn't around.

"You um... Looked pretty deep in thought there..." He announced, in an attempt to break the silence. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh... You know... Training... things." I smiled, facing the open door to our dorm. "So..., how did training go?" I asked.

"It was ok. It's usually more fun with you though." He laughed. "But... it's not your fault that you're not feeling well."

Oh yeah, I bailed out on training today to ponder my difficult situation. Although it is unlike me to bail out... But you would too if you were in my shoes right?

After a while of pointless conversation, Nora and Ren returned carrying bags of food. Nora seemed really excited. More than usual. She and Ren dumped the bags on the floor, smiling at each other. I decided to close the door behind them, no one else was getting up. After that I joined my team in a circle surrounding the bags of food.

"So, what's all this?" I asked.

"Pyrrha! We need to get you fed up so you'll be strong enough for the Vytal Festival's final showdown!" Nora screamed in her usual energetic manner.

"You're just hungry Nora." Ren spoke up, elbowing her.

"Not true!" She replied.

Jaune let out a laugh. "We all know you are Nora! Come on team, let's eat!"

"We're not eating in the cafeteria today?" I asked, confused.

"Nope! Then everyone will here our _top secret battle plan!_ " Nora exclaimed.

"Secret battle plan?" I asked.

"Nora sneaked into Ozpin's office and saw what contestants were left on his screen." Ren explained.

How is that not a surprise?

"I was just looking out for Pyrrha! I wanted to see who you would bbe against!" Nora explained, jumping up and down. **_"Plus, it was Jaune's idea!"_**

Jaune's... idea? I suppose he really does care for me. That's wonderful... I wish I could show my appreciation for him... More often.

"Thank you Jaune, but you didn't have to..." I praised. I think i was blushing whilst I said that. Why do I feel so... lightheaded around him? How strange...

After a morning of great food and discussions about the 'secret battle plan' we decided to meet up with team RWBY and challenge them for training. I told my team I was feeling much better and could fight now. Even though I never was really 'ill'. Although, I did feel slightly nauseous when I was alone with Jaune earlier.

I think I realise it now. I am... in love. With... **Jaune.**

Being too caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that Nora was dragging me by the hand to team RWBY's dorm, with Jaune and Ren trailing behind. They seemed to be talking about something private...

With a big **SLAM,** Nora kicked the door open and let go of my hand, I almost slipped but thankfully my brain snapped into action and I stood up straight.

The scene in front of us was unbelievable.

In team RWBY'S dorm, many pillows were all over the floor, which is strange since there's only four of them. In the two corners of the room, books were piled up to make some kind of... book fort? Weiss and Blake were sitting on their beds with disappointed faces and Ruby and Yang were in opposite forts thowing pillows at each other.

"Did we... come at a bad time?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. The room went silent, Ruby and and Yang were completely frozen. We had indeed, caught them doing something ridiculous. Not as ridiculous as that food fight we had a while back but still ridiculous.

"For them I suppose." Weiss replied in her posh voice. "They're very embarrassing."

"You were playing earlier too Weiss!" Ruby giggled, throwing another pillow at Yang, which she dodged professionally.

"I was not!" Weiss snapped, looking a little embarrassed.

"You were and so was I Weiss." Blake explained suddenly.

"Huh? Who cares! Team RWBY! We have come to challenge you to a battle!" Nora announced, followed by a competitive laugh, as she walked into the room proudly.

"Hey! As the leader it's my job to make big announcements!" Jaune panicked.

"Too late Jaune!" Yang laughed as she attempted to throw a pillow at Ruby, but it didn't turn out the way she wanted... Nora caught the pillow and threw it back at her in full strength, knocking her to her feet.

"My hero!" Ruby screamed as she scrambled out of her fort to give Nora a friendly hug. The room became full of laughter there was nothing else.

We were all having fun. It can't last forever though. I realise my choice could chsnge everything. That's why I have to choose everything. I realise if I did become the fall maiden, the world would be saved from possible destruction... but then I wouldn't be myself and I'd forget all my friends and... my love. But if I didn't accept the offer, everyone would be in danger and I know Jaune isn't particularly good at defending himself and I don't want to loose him. So... I suppose I should just treasure the time I have with them now and save them from that despair. Not only will the world be saved, but them and Jaune too. Just one life... mine won't matter right? I've decided. After the Vytal Festival I will tell Ozpin my choice and...

Tell Jaune my true feelings.

 **- On the rooftop on the last episode of season 3 -**

The women looked down on me with an evil glare. She took out her bow and arrow and pointed it at me. I suppose I have to... announce final words?

Jaune... You know I love you now, so please stay strong and safe. In my last moments, I will think of you. An everyone. Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Thank you for being my friends.

You know... When a fall maiden or summer, spring or winter dies... their power gets passed on to the last person they think about. So...

Jaune. I'll help you be strong. I suppose they'll be a new **Fall Master.** It's destiny.

"Do you...believe in destiny?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied in a mean voice and shot an arrow that hit me right in the chest.

The pain... was unbearable but I'll have to endure it. It'll all be over soon and... Jaune will have my blessing.

Thank you again... Jaune.

 **\- THE END -**

This was my first story, I hope you enjoyed it :D (If anyone even bothers reading this) If there were any spelling mistakes please tell me! :0 I get very triggered by them...

Well, what should I do next? I was thinking of doing a RWBY OC story, but no one likes that right cuz it isn't really a fanfic... Welp. I'll leave the animes/games/shows/etc that I like so you can tell me what to do next! Thanks ~


End file.
